masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singing Planet
Deletion proposal Perhaps a better place for this information is on the Rachni, Rachni Queen, or even the Rachni Wars article(s)? --silverstrike 15:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it occurred to me later that this could be merged onto the rachni page. But what are we going to add regarding the "singing planet" that's not on that page already? --Tullis 15:22, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::The best place for that information is on the Rachni Queen article. I need to refresh my memory regarding what was said about the singing planet, but it could be phrased: "The Singing Planet is the name by which the rachni referred to their homeworld. Its location is unknown, and it has no official Citadel-approved designation, as the only species that known to have visited it and survived were the krogan, and they are not in the habit of naming things. It is a toxic place, nonviable for most species. It is unknown if any other species currently occupy the planet." - its kinda rough, but that's the gist of it. ::Note: I couldn't understand: 'Citadel-approved designation', so I left it as is. And the tidbit about the krogans, and naming things seems redundant. ::Note 2: RE: "...the rachni referred to their homeworld." - Maybe adding something about the way they speak and understand each other (the conversation with the queen about singing, and the way her offspring had no voice), could be a good expansion to understand the naming. --silverstrike 15:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: I just read was was written on the Rachni page, and it seems to explain what I wrote in note 2 - but maybe there is a place to expand a little about the rachni homeworld. --silverstrike 15:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Again: it's literally going to be all speculation. We know nothing apart from the fact it's a hazardous environment (and we don't know why it's hazardous either: toxic? hot? cold?), a lot of queens lived there, and they called it "the singing planet". Adding a sentence or two to the rachni article would work fine, but a dedicated article makes no sense. --Tullis 16:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree that there is no point in dedicated article just for that piece of information. I agree that there is no point in forcing information that is redundant or borderlines speculation - but a simple redirection could be useful to settle this matter (I don't see much information we could migrate to the rachni page). --silverstrike 16:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::A redirect would work, yes, but what would link to this page, apart from the rachni pages? --Tullis 18:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I actually thought about redirecting this page to the rachni page. After reading your comments and the rachni article, I don't see a point in maintaining this page separately. --silverstrike 08:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, upon further consideration, I have to agree that this page just doesn't need to exist, at least not till some new info comes out. A redirect to the rachni page should work fine, as no other page would really need any of this. SpartHawg948 10:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I agree a redirect would work. I'm just at a loss as to what other pages would link to "singing planet", so having a redirect might be kind of pointless : ) Unless it ends up being linked from the Rachni Queen's page. --Tullis 13:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Off the top of my head, I can only come up with: rachni, rachni Queen, and Rachni Wars as pages that might link here. Maybe krogan. It is kind of an obscure page. SpartHawg948 20:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC)